Desire
by SweetFaith06
Summary: When Will Loomis tries his hand at a romance novel, he invites Maggie Collins to take part in the 'creative process'. After this entanglement, however, certain feelings begin to develop. Will Quentin stand back idly? Nope! PT storyline & mature sexual con
1. Desire

**A/N:** Hello, my dears! One important note is that this obviously does not occur like the original storyline since Maggie hardly knows Will when she returns to Collinwood and vise-versa. Also, Quentin's not suffering from a 'heart attack', so yeah...it's just mindless lovemaking, tee-hee. ENJOY! ;0)

It was the desire that brought her back home---the desire to see Quentin and to be held within his arms once more. Staying at her sister's was proving to be far too much, and now that Maggie realized that she needed a man in her life, her pride had finally crumbled and given way beneath her own innermost cravings. She knew that she needed him and yet, in a way, she really didn't mind all that much.

So now, as she exited the Taxi that had driven her to the Collins' estate, Maggie adjusted the purse that adorned her arm and glanced up in adoration at the large house which she had come to call her own. _"It's just as beautiful as I remember it to be",_ she thought, an absent-minded smile now forming along her rosy lips as she shut the Taxi door and began to trudge across the dewy grass. _"I wonder if Quentin will be happy to see me...perhaps he'll-"_

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Collins."

Maggie froze, now high on the alert as she spun around in order to meet with her caller. "Oh! Mr. Loomis!", she exclaimed, pressing a hand to her chest. "Y-you frightened me!"

Will grinned. "Well I sure didn't mean to, Maggie. I didn't think ya'd be comin' back any time soon."

"I almost wasn't", she admitted, "yet I felt somehow drawn to come back here."

"Understandable...it's a nice place ya got here", Will acknowledged, absently running his hand along his arm as he continued to stand there surveying the land. "I came by to pay my respects and to tell Ms. Alexis about the new book I'm writing. She told me to tell her if I ever tried my 'ol hand at a romance."

"Oh?", Maggie questioned, suddenly quite intrigued. "I wasn't aware that you were into that sort of thing."

Will nodded, a pleasant smirk now adorning his lips. "Yeah, that's what everyone's been tellin' me...kinda ingratiating, I guess, but still very true. If you'd like, you can swing by my place right quick and have a look."

"Oh...well I'd be delighted!", Maggie agreed, seeming to immediately forget about her desires for reuniting with Quentin. "Do you mind if I drag my luggage along with me?"

As if in answer, Will gallantly retrieved the two bags from her unsuspecting grasp, a large grin now upon his face as he assured her warmly, "The pleasure would be all mine if you--_luggage included_--would join me this afternoon. I haven't had worthy company stop by in ages."

Maggie felt her cheeks grow hot. "Well I'd _hardly_ consider myself worthy..."

"Nonsense", Will immediately cut in. "If you follow me, I'll take you back to the Old House."

Feeling giddy as a schoolgirl, Maggie eagerly took advantage of being so blatantly pampered, her mind now not on Quentin, but the dark mystery of the man whom was taking her so anxiously into his home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so lovely here", Maggie murmured, now quite full of an unconfined reverence for the Old House as she gingerly stepped over the threshold. "Is your wife home?"

Will smirked. "No, thank the Lord. She's out in town shopping."

"Oh?" Maggie appeared to be rather surprised. "Don't you two get along? That is...if you don't mind my asking..."

Chuckling to himself, Will set her bags down by the foyer, then shrugged. "Let's just say that she's not the female lead in my new novel. My fantasies for that wench have long died out."

"Oh."

Feeling rather embarrassed for being so nosy, Maggie bit her lip and clasped her hands before her. "Um...Mr. Loomis..."

"Please, call me Will."

_"Will",_ she corrected, "might I be able to read some of the novel, now?"

Nodding, the sandy-haired young man entered the living room with a self-satisfied smirk upon his face, calling over his shoulder, "It's over here, on my desk. C'mere and I'll readja a chapter or two."

Doing as she was told, Maggie sat herself down upon the chair adjacent to her host, crossing her legs in a proper fashion as she awaited his foreseen narration.

Moistening his fingers in preparation to turn the page, Will then flipped to the first chapter and cleared his throat. "Megan knew why she was there", he began, "she sensed it ever since she had moved in with her new husband. The handsome young man next door was like a breath of fresh air to the depraved woman, her addled mind always wandering over toward him while her husband would lie about and mope over his dead wife, Angelica. Although Megan didn't approve of this, she knew that her husband would most certainly not approve of her ridiculous crush on William Lawrence." Pausing, Will raised his gaze in order to meet with Maggie's, a pleased smirk crossing his lips once he realized that she was shaking. "Shall I continue?"

The dark-haired beauty slowly nodded. "Yes...please."

Raising the manuscript back up to his line of vision, Will resumed anxiously, "Having all that she could take of her husband's ridiculous night terrors and bizarre family, Megan fled to the comfort of William one crisp Autumn morning. His wife, Carol was in town shopping, so she knew that it was the perfect opportunity to make a move..." Will paused, suddenly bored with his own writing. "It gets a little bland", he remarked rather apologetically, "so, if you don't mind, I'd like to skip to the more interesting parts."

Maggie swallowed, then nodded. "Um...s-sure."

Will grinned. "Great." Flipping a couple pages in advance, he began once more, "Moaning loudly at the top of her lungs, Megan dug her nails into William's back as her fleshy walls caressed his throbbing manhood, her moans now soft and breathy as she felt him quicken his tempo and grind into her harder and faster.

"Lifting his dark-haired beauty up into his arms for leverage against his vigorous pumping, William bit at her fluttering pulse and grinned as her pain quickly transformed into that of pleasure, her fingers caressing his firm backside as he joined her lips with his in a demanding kiss. Megan's need to get blissful release rapidly increased once she felt him climax within her being like that of a dam exploding.

"Tilting her head back against the wall, Megan let out a gratified moan, which was soon muffled by William's lips as he gave her-"

_"Stop."_

Thoroughly surprised by this command, Will immediately looked up from his novel, only to find Maggie to be utterly breathless and extremely rosy-cheeked.

"Maggie", he squeaked, "are you...are you alright?"

She slowly arose from her perch, her labored breathing rushing past her slightly parted lips as she suddenly seized Will by the lapels of his jacket and pressed her hips snugly against his own. "Can you make love as well as you write it, Will Loomis?", she questioned breathlessly into his ear, causing him to harden on impulse. "Well?", she pressed, carefully encircling her hand about his manhood. _"Can you?"_

Gritting his teeth, Will pressed his face into the crook of her neck, then moaned deeply. "I-I'll see what I can do."

Maggie smirked in triumph. _"Good."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

His enflamed member rubbed against her swollen entrance, the dark-haired beauty's womanhood kissing his tip before granting him access to the wet haven within. Her eyes were veiled with lust, her pale flesh dripping with the sweat that the two had accumulated over the course of their love-making.

_"Will...",_ Maggie whispered, closing her eyes as she felt him inch his manhood little by little into her quaking tunnel_, "be gentle with me..."_

And so he was, yet in a much more sensual way than ever imagined.

"Oh, _God...",_ Maggie moaned, nipping at his ear as he dotted several hot, passionate kisses down along her silken neck, his tongue briefly plunging within the concave areas of her collar bone as she wove her fingers deep within his hair and breathlessly arched up against him.

Leaning her head back against the soft pillow beneath them, Maggie allowed Will's name to softly escape her lips as he began to caress her with his surprisingly deft fingers, his mouth searing a trail of passion down in-between her breasts and to her navel as inch by inch of her lovely flesh became claimed by his ardent lips and tongue.

Moaning, Maggie closed her eyes as he rolled his thumbs over her tingling nipples and pulled them to his mouth, his tongue and teeth invading the large, incredibly soft mounds as she arched against him and screamed his name, her ecstasy mounting with each and every new touch and caress.

Will was different, she realized...she had never felt so alive...so complete.

Sliding her tongue along his lips with the hopes of gaining access, Maggie became delighted once her lover opened his mouth in acceptance, all of her fervent passion for the man before her going into that single kiss as she grasped at the sides of his face and moaned deeply.

The forbidden wetness between her legs had long ago divulged upon her junction, yet the dark-haired seductress was far too proud to allow her partner to know this; at least, at such a precious moment that showed who was truly in charge.

As if sensing this, Will suddenly withdrew himself, his eyes dark and luminescent with an almost uncontrollable lust as he leaned forward and inhaled her scent with an intoxicated look upon his features, her body quivering within his strong embrace as he lowered his head and wrapped his tongue about her sensitive nub in one full-fledged moment of desire.

With a soft gasp, Maggie squeezed her eyes tightly closed and gripped at the sheets, her hips arching painfully off of the mattress as Will fought against her instincts to move and held her in place, his tongue plunging deep within her velvety canal and tasting the inner aphrodisiac that had been beckoning to him long before this very moment.

Wrapping her legs about his neck, Maggie couldn't help but let out a muffled scream as she convulsed about his tongue, her first orgasm briefly sweeping her away before Will lifted her up within the sanction of his arms and pressed his mouth passionately against her own. Her own juices were upon his lips, giving their kiss an almost forbidden taste to the sweet ecstasy that had yet to fully unfurl.

Finally removing himself of his bothersome shirt, Will stood proudly before her, feeling tremendous satisfaction in the fact that Maggie appeared to be terribly awed by his physique.

Reaching out a trembling hand, the vixen felt her insides quiver upon touching his smooth, muscular torso, Will closing his eyes once he felt Maggie wrap her pouty lips about his nipple and suckle softly, her moans jolting him to ecstasy as she forcefully maneuvered him beneath her and straddled his waist.

Rolling her hips along his fully-enflamed manhood, the vixen wove her fingers throughout her soft mass of hair and threw her head back in utter delectation, her soft and breathy pants only picking up in tempo once Will began to mimic her motions with his own hips.

Taking him by the hands, Maggie guided his appendages up toward her breasts and forcefully made him cup, squeeze and tweak her soft mounds, her tongue wrapping teasingly about one of his fingers before seductively sucking it into her awaiting mouth and moaning about it for added feeling.

Feeling as if he couldn't take it anymore, Will let out an animalistic growl and flipped Maggie over so that she was now the submissive one, her doe brown eyes quite surprised and full of excitement once she realized that things might actually start to get interesting now that her lover clearly wanted to be in charge.

When all he did was stare, however, the vixen grew rather irritable, urging in a harsh, yet urgent whisper, "Make love to me, Will! Don't force me to wait any longer..._please!"_

With one savage thrust, Maggie felt herself being impaled to the hilt by her heavily-breathing counterpart, stars falling into his line of vision as he began to vigorously pump in and out of her being with all that he had, their passion rapidly escalating as both fought to be the last to come.

Wrapping her arms tightly about Will's neck, Maggie gave him a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue invading her awaiting mouth as his thrusts began to grow more savage and more brutal; he couldn't help it...she brought the true man out of him.

Screaming, Maggie bit down upon her lower lip, her slick canal contracting about Will's member in several spasmodic pulses as he released an impassioned cry of his own, both lovers wilting down into one another's arms before moaning deeply.

"Wow," Maggie whispered, gazing into her counterpart's eyes with a dreamy, yet serene smile upon her face. "You really _can_ make love as good as you write it. Just promise me that you won't tell my husband."

Will smirked. "Well only if _you_ promise not to tell my wife."

Bestowing him with a quick kiss as if to seal the deal, Maggie interlocked her hand within his own and rested her forehead against his lips. If she had known that she was destined to become 'Megan', she would have done it sooner.

**A/N:** As stated before, this doesn't proceed according to the storyline, so please don't call me out on this fact! If you liked it, please review! If you didn't, please leave a NICE little bit of constructive criticism! Thanks! ;0)


	2. The Costume Ball

**A/N:** Nope, don't own it.

"Carolyn, why aren't you ready for the costume ball?"

"I _told_ you, Will...I'm _not_ going", the haughty blonde returned, folding her arms across her bosom with an adamancy that highly irritated her husband. "I don't want to take any chances of running into Barnabas...the man _frightens_ me!" Shivering, Carolyn began to rub her arms with the hopes of gaining any sort of warmth.

Raising a shot glass filled with brandy up to his lips, Will took a swig, then nodded thoughtfully. "Alright...you don't have to go. I'll just tell Mr. and Mrs. Collins that you've got a migraine, or somethin'. They'll be disappointed, I'm sure."

"I know, but..._still",_ Carolyn insisted, completely missing her husband's rolling his eyes, altogether. "If it's any compensation, you look very handsome tonight."

Will raised his glass in a mock salute. "Why, thank you, my dear...for you I shall try to make the ladies fall at my feet. After all, you _do_ like to instill jealousy in others, so why not do it through me?"

Carolyn frowned deeply. "Don't flatter yourself, Will."

"Indeed, I shan't", he returned mockingly, setting his shot glass back down onto the liquor table in between them. "Don't wait up for me, tonight...I can feel that this''ll be a long party."

Carolyn folded her arms neatly beneath her breasts, then shrugged. "Take your time, darling...I'll be reading the first chapter of your new novel. Maggie told me that it was very sensual and pleasurable to the senses."

"Yes...she told me that, as well", Will acknowledged, a knowing smirk adorning his lips as he turned in order to take his leave. "Goodnight, Carolyn."

"Goodnight, Will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will's heart nearly stopped the moment that he saw her. A goddess in mortal's clothing is what she was; completely pure and angelic like all the fantasies that he had conjured up over her amidst the past fortnight.

Clenching his fists tightly at his sides, Will wondered why on earth such a beauty would choose Quentin Collins, the pig of Collinsport, over someone who actually loved her. Maggie deserved better, he conceded, and it pained him deeply to realize that she was staying by Quentin's side amidst her blind love and devotion for a man whom was too wound up in his own past to give her the time of day.

If Maggie were Will's to hold and to cherish, he would shower her with love and praises of her beauty and intellect, make love to her sweetly in the night, and harbor her safely away from the ugliness of the world that was prone toward such animalistic cruelty. Yes, he decided, she definitely deserved better.

"Oh...well hello, Mr. Loomis."

Will felt his breath catch in his throat as he spun around in order to meet with the enchanting gaze of his caller, his heart thrumming wildly within his bosom once he realized that it was Maggie, herself. "M-Mrs. Collins", he gasped, now breaking out into a sweat that was rather uncharacteristic of his normally cool and collected demeanor around women. "I-it's a very nice party...th-thank you so much for inviting me."

"You're quite welcome, Will", Maggie returned sweetly, her rosy lips curling upward into a delicate smile as her eyes sparkled like two russet gems. "Where's your wife? Surely she's not at home?"

"Uh, yeah...she's got a migraine", Will lied anxiously, stuffing a hand into his pants' pocket before shrugging his shoulders. "She said she didn't feel well, but I _did_ try to convince her to come on out and get better acquainted with you. Speakin' of which, where's Quentin?"

Maggie's eyes flashed dangerously, yet she managed to bestow her guest with a tight-lipped smile. "He's not feeling well, either...he took ill just a few hours prior to your arrival."

"Aw, what a shame", Will remarked with mock sympathy, his eyes growing stony at just the mere thought of his rival. "If it makes ya feel any better, I think you're doing an outstanding job of running the party."

Maggie smiled gratefully. "Well thank you...I must admit that I feel very out of place here."

"How could you possibly feel that way?", Will demanded, by now absolutely incredulous. "You look positively radiant tonight...why, I truly believe that you've captivated your guests more so than the original Mrs. Collins ever could've done, herself."

_"Really?"_ Maggie's eyes were wide with wonder, and it was quite clear to Will that she didn't believe him.

To further assuage her, however, he nodded, then bowed his head to mask his slightly rosy cheeks. "Yeah," he revealed softly. "I really _do_ think that. You look downright _gorgeous."_

Now it was Maggie's turn to blush, her cheeks glowing a reddish hue that left her features even more demure and angelic than before, if that were even possible. "Thank you very much for your support, Will, but I really must get on to meeting Quentin's other friends."

"Of course", Will agreed, nodding, "yet when you're done, would it be too much trouble to ask if you'd meet me afterwards out on the terrace?"

Maggie appeared to be slightly suspicious, yet nonetheless broke out into a glorious smile. "Of course not, Mr. Loomis...I'll see you there." Noticing his disapproving glance, she immediately corrected, "Oh...excuse me..._Will."_

Smiling, Will raised his glass after her retreating form, returning lowly, "I look forward to it, my dear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shivering beneath the moonlight out upon the aging terrace, Maggie briefly wondered why on earth she was actually waiting up for Will. After all, she _was_ a married woman, let alone one who loved her husband very deeply. And yet..._no._ She most certainly did _not_ have any feelings for Mr. Loomis. All that had transpired between them the other day had been nothing more than a mere act of lustful desperation.

"Maggie?"

She gasped, immediately whirling around before placing a delicate hand over her heart. "Will," she choked out, "you _scared_ me!"

"Aw, gee, I'm sorry", he apologized, a look of pure and utter rue immediately washing out across his handsome features. "W-what I've gotta tell ya might come as a shock, so hopefully I won't scare ya twice."

"Oh?" Maggie appeared to be rather reluctant to hear what he had to say, yet nonetheless motioned for him to speak.

Taking this as his signal to go on, Will took a deep, cleansing breath, then bowed his head before murmuring softly, "I-I've been thinking about what happened the other day...a _lot,_ in fact, and the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced about my feelings for you." Now gaining courage, Will took a step forward and gathered his lover's hands within his own shaking ones. "Maggie", he continued breathlessly, "I-I love you...I love you _so_ incredibly much. You have no idea how much I wanna be with ya...how much I wanna make love to you, again, and to holdja as if you were mine. And ya know what? Just say the word, and you _will_ be mine."

Maggie gasped. _"Will!"_

"Yes, darling?"

"This is _preposterous!_ How _dare_ you try to pull me away from my beloved husband! I love him, and he loves me!", she shouted at the top of her lungs, tears stinging along her lashes before she bestowed Will's cheek with a loud and resounding smack.

Grunting as his head swiveled to the side due to the tremendous blow, the sandy-haired young man frowned, then nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "You're right", he agreed, "your pig of a husband's pining away for you right as we speak...I bet he's tossin' and turnin' in those sheets just waiting for you to come on up and heal him of his ailment!"

"Oh, _Will!",_ Maggie wailed, "Is there _no_ end to your verbal abuse?"

Bursting into tears, the dark-haired beauty knew deep-down that he was very right in his sarcasm; Quentin was _not_ pining away for her. Just the opposite, in fact. As soon as he had seen her descend the staircase in Angelique's old costume dress, he'd left Collinwood without another word and hadn't returned since that dreadful moment. Oh, if only she could prove Will wrong! To show him that she _was_ loved!

When Maggie's soft sobs hadn't quelled, Will immediately regretted uttering such painful words and took his love within his arms, apologizing miserably, "Oh, God, Maggie, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to strike a nerve-_honest,_ I didn't!"

"It's alright, Will", the dark-haired beauty assured him. "Just please...leave me alone. I'd really like to clear my head, if you don't mind."

Will nodded painfully. "Sure..."

Watching on in utter bewilderment, the sandy-haired young man felt a lump form in his throat as Maggie turned on her heel and began to clip-clop off toward the entrance, his heart throbbing within his bosom once he realized that _he_ was to blame for her sudden misery.

_"You damn fool! Your jealousy has blinded you and driven her against you!",_ Will realized irefully, clenching and unclenching his fists by his sides as he began to feel tears well up along his lashes. _"If you want to get Maggie, you need to wait...Quentin will slip up, eventually."_

With this thought burning comfortingly within his mind, the young beau's faith was immediately restored in his mission and he left Collinwood a very happy man.


	3. Can't Fight This Love

**A/N:** My favorite chapter thus far:) Lots of scandalous drama between Quentin and Will! LoL Hope you enjoy! ;0)

**CH 3**

"With all due respect, Madame, I truly don't see why it matters. You always look absolutely beautiful."

Maggie paused, regarding her servant with weary eyes before returning her gaze back toward her reflection. Why _did_ her appearance suddenly matter so much? She hadn't cared about how she looked since the days back when she and Quentin dated.

Running her hands along the folds of her blue pleated skirt, Maggie smiled, then dismissively shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Beth...maybe I'm just being foolish."

Ignoring this comment altogether, the blonde dutifully straightened out her mistress's blouse before revealing, "Mr. and Mrs. Loomis are stopping by later this evening...I assume, though, that you already knew this? Master Quentin said he gave you a head's up yesterday evening."

Maggie froze. She had completely forgotten! And yet..._no_...her subconscious was _not_ making her dress up for Will. As far as she was concerned, she had absolutely nothing to do or say to that insatiable usurper of a man. How dare he betray Carolyn like that when she loved him so? How dare _she,_ the Mistress of Collinwood for...

Maggie closed her eyes. The memories of herself and Will writhing and pulsating about between his thin cotton sheets made her stomach do an agonizing flip, her bottom lip trembling as she suddenly grew weak in the knees. His hands had been so warm, so _soft..._

"Mrs. Collins?"

Maggie gasped, suddenly finding herself face-to-face with Beth's fearful countenance as the blonde anxiously gripped at her wrist.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost" Beth whispered, searching her mistress's eyes for any hint of illness. "Are you not feeling well, Madame?"

Maggie placed a hand to her temple, remarking rather softly, "No, I suppose not...I-I think I'll go lie down for a while."

"An excellent idea, Madame" Beth agreed, taking the brunette by the arm before leading her out into the hallway and toward her own bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Will, are you absolutely certain that this paisley blue dress flatters my figure? I don't want to go in there looking like death, itself!"

Will regarded his wife with critical eyes, noting how loosely the dress clung to her skin and bones figure, the pale blue pill hat on the back of her head somehow leading him to be reminded of a flight attendant. The honey-blonde of her hair hung freely about her shoulders and the ends were slightly curled, thus giving off a very 60's appearance.

Being the fairly decent husband that Will was (in spite of the adultery), he took Carolyn by the arms and declared that she had never been lovelier, the newfound sparkle reflecting within his wife's eyes leaving him with a rich sense of accomplishment.

Despite the fact that he hadn't felt sexually attracted to her in quite a while, now, he could still find himself basking in her simple beauty from time to time. He knew that this alone kept Carolyn going on, thus why he was absolutely determined to keep up their rare moments of chaste smiles and sadly pathetic eye contact.

Finally seeming to be satisfied with her state of dress, Carolyn moved to knock on the great double doors of Collinwood, only to let out a startled yelp the moment they swung open in triumph. "Oh!" she exclaimed, grasping at her throat, "M-Maggie! I'm so terribly sorry...I'm just _such_ a spaz!"

Maggie laughed, then swept her arm toward the interior of her home. "Come in, won't you? Quentin will be down momentarily."

Will and Carolyn immediately did as they were told, the infatuated one of the two admiring how Maggie's skirt clung to her hips and rump as she walked, her shapely legs well exposed and reeling him in with their ridiculous amount of enticing sexuality. The memories of what he had done to those luscious legs made his mouth go dry, the sudden desire to have yet another taste of the dark-haired beauty only escalating as she bent over the coffee table in the drawing room in order to serve them their tea.

When Will received his drink he released a barely audible squeak as his thanks, Maggie eyeing him strangely before turning toward Carolyn and giving her a cup of tea, as well.

"Mm, thank you...I haven't had a good cup of tea in what feels like _forever!"_ the blonde praised enthusiastically, her eyes rolling back in her head in utmost delight as she took a small sip. "What is this, anyway, ginseng?"

"Oh, well it's-"

"Ah! Well if it isn't the Loomises!" a deep, jocular voice remarked from loudly abaft, thus causing the party of three to turn about in order to discover whom had so suddenly interrupted their social mingling.

_"Quentin!"_ Carolyn exclaimed, absolutely overjoyed. "It's so good to see you, again! It's been what, a couple of weeks at the most?"

"Too long" Quentin agreed, bestowing each of them in turn with a warm smile before leaning in and giving the blonde a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. Holding her out at arms length he added politely, "Might I also comment on the fact that you look absolutely radiant tonight, Carolyn? That dress suits you very well."

Carolyn threw her head back in a delighted laugh. "Oh, well thank you! I found this old thing lurking about in my closet earlier this evening...I was so afraid it wasn't good enough!"

Will couldn't help but smirk at this declaration, knowing all too well that his 'dear wife' had gone out on a last minute shopping spree at around noon and hadn't returned until she had purchased the nicest, most expensive thing she could find.

Throwing his arm across the blonde's shoulders he decided to play the 'doting husband' role, commenting sweetly into her ear, "Darling, everything you wear looks absolutely breath-taking the moment you put it on - hell, you could bedeck the drapes and you'd _still_ be a knock-out!"

"Oh, _Will!"_ Carolyn cooed, buying the bait as well as their host and hostess before snuggling into his arms and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Turning to look at Maggie she added, "There, you see? Every now and then they'll come through."

Maggie laughed, yet it was completely devoid of all mirth. Quentin had only been romantic back when they were dating, immediately failing to notice her once they had taken their relationship to the next level and gotten married. Oh, if only he could look at her differently - if only he could take her in his arms and willingly make love to her like he used to!

Growing weary of everyone's sudden lack of verbal speech, Quentin took both Maggie and Carolyn by the arm and forced them to sit on the sofa, revealing jovially, "In order to make the most of this evening, I've decided that we're going to play a little game."

Maggie made a face. "Oh, Quentin, surely that's a little too childish for-"

_"Nonsense!_ The Loomises are completely willing to play..._correct?"_ Quentin regarded Will and Carolyn with almost menacing eyes, thus why they both nodded their consent. It was common knowledge that getting on the Master of Collinwood's bad side was like jumping into an ocean full of sharks - stupid, and twice as deadly.

_"Splendid!"_ Quentin exclaimed, clasping his hands together before seating himself as well and motioning for Will to do the same. Once everyone was settled he continued, "Is everyone in this room familiar with the game Who's Who?" When his company shook their heads he sustained, "The objective is quite simple, really - one person will go and then, without being too obvious, they will describe another person in the room and everyone will try to guess who that person is. If they get it right, they're the next person to go...simple enough?"

Maggie rolled her eyes before leaning back against the sofa. "Oh, _honestly, _Quentin, that is _so_ childish...no one will want to play!"

"Gosh, you're such a party pooper, Maggie!" Carolyn shot back. "I think it's a grand idea!" Turning to Quentin she added, "Who do you think should go first?"

Quentin smiled warmly. "Well why not you, my dear? You _are_ our guest, after all."

"Oh...well alright" Carolyn agreed cheerily, folding her hands in her lap and squirming about in order to get more comfortable. Once she was satisfied with her position, she thought a moment, then began, "This person is very kind, sweet, and beautiful...she has an incredibly generous heart and is always giving, not taking."

Will rolled his eyes. "Carolyn, that was _way_ too easy - it's Maggie, of course! Who else in this room's sweet and beautiful?"

Carolyn threw a hand to her cheek, clearly offended. "Oh, well I-"

"It's Will's turn" Quentin hurriedly interjected, eyeing his guest with a newfound interest. "Go ahead, won't you?"

"Certainly" Will obliged, leaning back in his chair before steepling his fingers and crossing his legs. Briefly locking eyes with Maggie he began, "This person is very crude, arrogant, and selfish, yet in spite of all this women continuously fall at his feet. His better half is a stunning young creature who deserves so much more, _not_ the pompous ass and a half that broods over a love now lost. He's also a self-absorbed prick and pays little to absolutely no attention to his wife, and for this reason I despise him more than Satan, himself."

"Well why don't you just go ahead and accuse me out in the open, Will Loomis?" Quentin barked, shooting up from his seat and upsetting a lamp in the process. The glass from the piece of furniture sprayed out across the carpet and glittered upon the floor, both Maggie and Carolyn watching on in terror as Will merely smirked in return.

"Come now, Quentin, can you honestly tell me that you don't treat your charming wife like dirt?" he demanded, leaning forward in his seat before releasing a small chuckle. "After all, you're far more in love with Angelique's essence than you will ever be with Maggie."

"How _dare_ you!" Quentin snarled. "I invite you over to _my_home and _this_ is the hospitality that I receive in return? Get out! Go on, both of you, _get out!"_

"Oh, Quentin, _no!"_ Maggie protested, immediately leaping up from her perch so as to apprehend him. "To be fair, this _is_ all your fault, darling...you were the one to initially suggest playing the game."

At this admonition Quentin couldn't help but release an ireful snarl, his body acting before his brain as he reared back and clocked Maggie clear across the face, her head twisting to the side at an odd angle as her petite form plummeted to the floor in a graceless pirouette. Shocked, Quentin threw his hands to his face in horror, barely even registering what was going on as Will frantically pushed him out of the way and dropped down to Maggie's side.

_"Maggie!"_ he exclaimed, taking her hands in his before giving them a frantic shake. "C'mon, can ya hear me? _God,_ Maggie, _please!"_

Groaning from somewhere deep within her throat, the dark-haired beauty slowly opened her eyes and whimpered, somehow managing to block out everyone in the room but Quentin. He had harmed her...he had _actually_ harmed her! After six months of marriage she never thought him capable of marital violence, and yet here she was, dazed and confused and lying in a near unconscious state on the drawing room floor.

"How _could_ you?" she whispered, tears forming along her lashes as Carolyn and Will continued to tend to her as though she were a child.

Quentin merely turned away at this question, the powerful blue of his irises mellowing out as he placed an arm against the fireplace and sighed. "Would an 'I'm sorry' suffice?" he demanded, clearly not understanding his wife's immeasurable heartache as Maggie's eyes widened upon such a ridiculous answer.

"Would it _suffice?"_ she reiterated, thoroughly stunned. "Quentin, you nearly knocked me through a wall! Of _course_ it won't suffice!" Turning her attention back toward Carolyn and Will she silently indicated that she wished to stand, her coarse gaze never leaving her husband's as they helped her up and to her feet. From that moment forward she resolved to be a stronger woman and wife, whether having to forever deal with Angelique's spirit or not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie wearily entered her bedroom, briefly making a mental note that it was 10:00.

_'Quentin should be in his study by now'_ she thought as she shut the door softly behind her and leaned against its cool surface. _'All I can hope is that he won't forbid me from visiting with the Loomises because I..._**_wait_**_! I care nothing for Will! I'm only worried that I'll never see Carolyn, again!"_

"Maggie?"

Letting out a cry, the dark-haired beauty threw a hand to her bosom as a tall figure emerged from the shadows, it soon becoming quite evident that it was Will Loomis, himself.

"What are you doing here? Don't you think you've done enough, already?" Maggie jeered, defensively taking a step back toward the door. "You've slandered my husband's name tonight more than you could ever possibly know!"

Will frowned deeply. "What, so now you're defending that creep? Mere hours ago you were agreeing with and defending _me!"_

"I have absolutely no obligation to you, whatsoever, Will Loomis" Maggie hissed, taking a step forward so that they were now eye-to-eye. "Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid that you've snuck into my room for naught, for we've got absolutely nothing to discuss. In fact, I have every right to call the authorities."

"But you won't" Will returned, daring to reach out and caress the softness of her cheek. "Deep-down beneath that tough exterior I know you care about me, Maggie...it's meant to be."

"Don't you touch me, Will Loomis!" Maggie spat, striking him so hard that his head swiveled to the side with a sickening pop of the neck.

Despite the searing pain from his throbbing cheek, Will turned his attention back toward her charming face so that he was able to gaze deep into her eyes, his voice quivering every-so-slightly as he ventured, "Remember back when we were together at the Old House, Maggie? When we made love in my bed and nothing else mattered 'cause all we needed was each other?"

Maggie immediately looked away, a light blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks. "Please don't" she begged. "I've been fighting with myself for so long over what's happened, so please...if you really care about me, you'll leave things along."

"But _why,_ Maggie?" Will demanded, his luminous green eyes now reflecting his utmost despair. "How can we just keep on denying ourselves true happiness when I _know_ that you're the one I want?"

"Because Quentin and I are married - _that's_ why!" Maggie shot back fiercely. "I don't know about you, Will, but _I_ actually believe in fidelity!"

Will fell silent, then, his sorrowful eyes mulling over Maggie's flushed cheeks and glittering eyes, his bosom subconsciously fluttering with desire as her chest continued to rise and fall along with her great distress. He never truly understood why his friends had always claimed that women were most desirable when angry, but now that he actually had the chance to witness it firsthand he was absolutely spellbound. Her piercing eyes, her full cherry lips..._God,_ he was losing ground fast.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Will?" Maggie demanded, raising a delicate brow before taking a cautious step backward. "Really, now, I'd very much like it if you'd leave, so-"

"Make love to me, Maggie" Will breathed, his being humming with desire. "Please..._touch me_...make me feel alive, again."

_"Will"_ Maggie gasped, closing her eyes once her former lover placed his lips at the crook of her neck and tugged at her waist so that her hips molded snugly against his own. "Will, _please..._I can't do this, again. I-I'm too afraid."

"I'll take care of you" he assured her, tracing his palms along her firm backside before squeezing her bottom and groaning into her ear. "Please...just let me hold you, tonight."

The rapidly growing hardness between his legs left Maggie with a dazed and fearful paralysis, a small whimper escaping her lips the moment that Will claimed her mouth hungrily with his own and began to rock his hips against hers in a slow and deliberate grind.

_"Will"_ Maggie gasped, blindly groping at his shoulders as she desperately sought for any shred of rationality within her being. "Oh, _God, _Will...what are you doing to me?"

This spoken query left Will with a pleased smirk upon his lips, his mouth coaxing her own in a sensual and bruising dance that left his former lover's mouth intolerably dry.

"Don't" she suddenly pleaded, panting within the crook of his neck as his hands began to fumble with the buttons to her blouse. "Please..._don't."_

"I love you far too much to give up now, Maggie" Will whispered, his strong olive-green irises boring into her own before he leaned forward and placed his lips desirously against her own.

That was it - she was officially gone.

With that single kiss Maggie's world had melted away and all that now remained were she and Will, a sigh full of passion escaping her lips once her lover took her by the hand and lead her slowly toward her bed...

**A/N:** Soo, was it any good? Hopefully you liked it since it was my favorite chapter so far! PLEASE review! ;0)


	4. The End of the Fairytale

**CH 4: The End of the Fairytale**

Sheets of rain continued to mercilessly pelt Collinwood from overhead, a loud clap of thunder sounding in accordance with Maggie's unbridled shouts of passion as Will continued to dutifully hover over her trembling body; his eyes were wild, merciless, and filled with such desire that his counterpart had to close her own so that she could still the frantic beating of her heart.

Will, however, would not allow this, Maggie releasing a strangled howl once he imbedded himself deep within her throbbing womanhood and crushed his mouth hungrily to hers, his voice breathy and tainted by lust as he growled huskily against her lips, _"Look_ at me, Maggie..._look into my eyes."_

At first Maggie tried to resist, yet once Will began to deepen his strokes she gasped, a soft mewl of pleasure escaping her lips as she whimpered into the crook of his neck and frantically groped her lover by the shoulders. "More, Will" she pleaded, her eyes shadowed with desire. "Please..._more."_

"Only if you look at me" he agreed, a triumphant smirk coming to his lips once Maggie cast her dusky gaze up to his, her eyes simultaneously rolling back in her head as her lover began to pound into her with a more driven force than ever before.

"You're such...an arrogant...bastard, sometimes" Maggie gasped, wincing once Will chuckled into her ear.

"You have _no_ idea" he agreed.

Opening her mouth in order to retaliate, Maggie released a soft gasp, instead, her head dropping languidly back against her pillow as Will continued to ravish her torso with the tremendous fire of his lips. Her passion erupted deep within her being and enveloped her lover within its sweet embrace, her body shivering and quaking beneath his own as they shared a single lustful shout.

Cursing, Will felt as if his insides were on fire, his long withheld desire for the woman in his arms exploding from deep within his soul and into her womb in one full sweep. Moaning, he dropped down listlessly atop Maggie's lithe form, now weary, spent, and completely satisfied.

"I always knew ya loved me" he suddenly whispered, his gaze soft and luminous as he buried his face within the crook of Maggie's neck and heaved a contented sigh. When she didn't answer right away he pleaded, "Say you love me, too, Maggie...I need ta hear it. I need ta know that you feel as strongly about me as I do you."

Maggie bit her lip, her fear quite evident upon her charming features as she allowed a lone tear to trickle down the softness of her cheek. "I _do_ love you, Will" she finally agreed, "but I'm afraid I can't be with you. I'm just so afraid of what Quentin will say - of what he'll _do_ when he finds out!"

"Let him find out, then...I don't give a damn about that womanizin' sot" Will bit out, his gaze powerful and disarming as he fondly interlocked his hand within her own. Bringing her fingers to his lips he added longingly, "Run away with me, Maggie - we can move to Boston...be happy..._in love._ Isn't that all you've ever wanted in life?"

Maggie gasped, absolutely horrified by this idea. "Will, we _can't!_ What about Carolyn and the rest of Collinsport? What will they think of such a travesty?"

"I've already told you where I stand on that issue - I love you and I don't give a rat's ass about what anybody has to say about it, _including_ my wife" Will retaliated, his features now firm and hardset due to his utmost determination. Now moving so that he could sit up, he tossed Maggie her clothes, urging, "Here...get dressed so we can go pack. The earliest train leaves this morning at nine, so in the meantime we've got plenty-a time to hide out somewhere in town."

Maggie gave him a bewildered look. "You mean...you've actually been _planning_ this?"

Will smirked. "The heart wants what it wants, Maggie, and that's you." Taking her by the hand he added, "C'mon...I never thought I'd say this, but lemme help ya get back into those clothes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carolyn released a frustrated growl as she glanced up at the clock on the mantle for the umpteenth time that evening, her disposition not improving upon realizing that it was 5:43 AM. Will had never returned home like he'd promised - had he and Quentin gotten into yet another argument while he'd visited with Maggie?

Tapping a beautifully-manicured finger to her upper lip, Carolyn leapt up off the couch and moved into the foyer in order to grab her coat, a shrill squeak of surprise escaping her lips the moment three loud knocks resounded in perfect succession.

Leaning in against the door so that she could hear better, Carolyn called feebly, "Wh-who is it? Will, is that you, darling?"

_"No, it's Quentin"_ came the impatient reply, thus causing the blonde to pale and wrench the double doors open in an instant.

"Oh, Quentin!" she exclaimed, "It's Will, isn't it? Something's happened!"

The dark-haired gentleman soured. "Oh, it's Will, alright" he agreed, "but just wait until you see the note that he and my _darling_ wife wrote me earlier on this morning."

_"Maggie_ and Will wrote you a note?" Carolyn reiterated, scrunching her delicate brows up in confusion. "I-I don't understand...what could they possibly say that couldn't be explained face-to-face?"

Quentin gave her a bitter smirk. "Oh, perhaps just the fact that they're 'madly in love' with each other and that they wanted to give us their best wishes before they leave Collinsport for good."

Carolyn gasped. "You _lie!"_

"Oh, if only that were the case, my dear" Quentin returned, the intense blue of his eyes flashing dangerously as he dared to reach forward and grasp her by the shoulders. "We can stop this, you know, and believe me, I _will. _Nobody walks out on Quentin Collins without getting what's coming to them!"

Carolyn regarded him with fear, her voice cracking slightly as she demanded, "W-what are you going to do? Surely you won't hurt them!"

Quentin smirked, finally unearthing the small handgun that he'd been hiding from within his breast pocket in answer. "Sadly, my dear" he began, "there might be two funerals to plan for in our near future."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A-are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

Will looked over at Maggie from his driving and smiled, placing an arm supportively about her shoulders before returning fondly, "A-course I am! I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life...you feel the same way I do, right?" When she nodded he continued, "There, you see? As long as you feel this way we _are_ doing the right thing - it'd be wrong of you to deny your heart of what it wants. It's about time that you be selfish for once in your life and go for whatever makes ya happy."

"And...you didn't want me initially just to prove to Quentin that you could have me?" Maggie continued to fish, fully aware of his rivalry with her husband.

Will immediately shook his head, returning veraciously, "I fell for you the moment I saw ya, Maggie, although I _will_ admit that those killer legs-a yours helped out quite a bit."

_"Will!"_ Laughing, Maggie went to push him, yet he caught her by the hand and pulled her to him just as he went to park the car.

Grinning over at her he continued, "Seriously, though, Maggie, I love you and I can only hope and pray that this is whatcha want."

The dark-haired beauty paused, her gaze softening as she reached out and fondly touched his cheek. "You've brought a happiness to my life that I never knew existed, Will - of _course_ this is what I want" she breathed, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. "I'm finally complete now that I have you by my side, so please - don't question my decision any longer. I've made up my mind, and a life with you is what I want."

Will nodded, a warm smile coming to his lips as he reached over and grasped her hand longingly within his own. "I love you, Maggie...you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Nor do I, Mr. Loomis, but that's to be expected since you're with _my_ wife."

Will gasped, whirling about in order to see none other than Quentin Collins, himself. _"You!"_ he exclaimed, desperately moving to roll up the window, "How'd you find us?"

"I wouldn't ask so many questions, if I were you" Quentin growled, motioning toward his nemesis with his semi-concealed pistol so that he ceased all actions in an instant. "If you agree to cooperate, however, I just might decide to let you walk."

Maggie finally leaned over in the car so that she was now within her husband's line of vision, her voice soft and breathy as she pleaded, "Quentin, please let Will go...I love him and it was _my_ decision to-"

"Shut up, Maggie!" Quentin snarled, raising his firearm menacingly between her eyes. "A good wife sits back and keeps her mouth shut, so I goddamn well expect you to do just that!"

"Well maybe she doesn't want to _be_ your wife anymore, Quentin!" Will shot back, his hands subconsciously gripping at the steering wheel until his fingers turned bone-white. "A _real_ wife should be treated like a lady - even _you,_ the pig of Collinsport, should knowthat!"

"Oh, _really?" _Quentin demanded, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly as he found himself releasing the safety on his revolver. "What about Carolyn, Will? Or did you forget that she, too, is a wife?"

Will faltered, his gaze straying behind Quentin's shoulder and over to Carolyn, herself, her cheeks streaked with tears and her lithe frame heaving along with her bone-racking sobs as she regarded him with pained eyes.

Shaking, Will frantically insisted, "I-I never meant to hurt 'er, Quentin, but it's just that I love Maggie now, and I-"

"Never thought she'd _care?"_ Quentin supplied, chuckling cruelly under his breath. "Truth to be told, Will, she's not crying because of you and my wife trying to elope."

Will appeared to be considerably thrown-off. "Wait...sh-she's _not?_ You mean she's actually ok with this?"

"No, of _course_ she's not ok with it" Quentin argued, gradually raising his firearm. "She's just a little upset about what I have to do...that's all."

Maggie gasped. "Quentin, _no,_ I-"

BANG!

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed in anticipation of the impending shot, Will flinched as the bullet smashed through the half-closed window in a volatile eruption of glass. When nothing happened, however, he immediately opened his eyes in sheer panic, only to discover that Maggie was doubled over against her side of the car.

_"Maggie!"_ he exclaimed, hurriedly rushing over and to her side before lifting her limp and bloody form up within his arms. "Oh, God, Maggie..._please_ answer me!"

"Now, now, don't be sad, Will" Quentin chided softly from abaft. "This is the price that must be paid - if I can't have her, no one can."

_"You sick son of a bitch!"_

Laughing, the dark-haired gentleman turned back around toward Carolyn, revealing warmly, "There now, it's all done, my dear cousin! I spared Will for your sake, so now he can return to you!"

_"What?"_ Will blanched, his limbs shaking with anger. "You stupid, shit-eating bastard! You shot Maggie thinking I'd willingly return to my _wife?"_

"Well it _is _a fairly natural thought, is it not?" Quentin retorted, giving a low chuckle of amusement. "After all, don't _most_ husbands return to their wives?"

Cradling Maggie's limp form possessively against his own, Will snarled, "Just because you shot your wife doesn't mean I'll give 'er up without a fight - I _love_ Maggie and I want to be with her, Quentin! Have pity!"

"And didn't you once love _your _wife? Who's to say you won't abandon Maggie for yet _another_ woman, Will?" Quentin pointed out, a knowing sneer creasing his lips as he casually placed a hand on his hip.

"Because Maggie and I are different...I thought I loved Carolyn, but I was fooling myself" Will insisted, his brows furrowing as he tried his damndest to ignore his wife's haunting image in the distance. Turning to look at Quentin he continued, "Now would you _please_ shut the hell up and let me take Maggie to the hospital? She's _dying!"_

Quentin frowned deeply, immediately shaking his head. "No, Will, I most certainly will not."

_"What?_ I-"

BANG!

**A/N: **I know it seems like it's all going to end in tragedy like most of mine tend to, eheh, but actually, no:-P If I were to tell you how it ends out happy (but not TOO happy lol) then I'd give it away! Please review:)


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"She's entering Code Blue!"

Several doctors in white coats and scrubs rushed about the young beauty in bed before them, one nurse in particular preparing the electrical paddles before placing them over the girl's chest and giving the general warning: _"Clear!"_

The jolt racked the comatose beauty's limp form, yet her vital signs remained the same, the young nurse now cursing before calling out yet again, _"Clear!"_

This time, however, the flat plane on the monitor jumped to a steady heartbeat, the doctors all exchanging relieved glances before they began to full-heartedly applaud. This was well merited, for the weary medical staff had been working on a Miss Maggie Evans for a grand total of eight hours, now, after the poor beauty had been struck down by an inexplicable illness. Miss Evans had reportedly had tremendous chest pains and, odder still, had actually been coughing up a great deal of blood.

As if this weren't enough, Willie Loomis had been delivered to the hospital with similar symptoms, yet the pain had been in his left-hand shoulder. After a blood transfusion (it absolutely floored the staff as to how he had lost so much bodily fluid to begin with), he had been released without another moment's hesitation, yet after watching word of Maggie's situation he had faithfully stuck around to learn of her condition.

So now that Maggie's health had been at long last restored, the head doctor opened the door to the hospital room and nodded Willie inside, the sandy-haired blonde anxiously entering and allowing his soft blue-gray gaze to fall upon his secret love's sallow form.

Feeling the sudden desire to retch, Willie placed a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying his damndest to shut out the horrific scene of Maggie lying there with several massive tubes coming out of her petite body.

As if sensing that the young man wished to be alone with his friend, the doctor motioned to his staff and they all dutifully followed him out and into the hallway, Willie paying them no mind as he dared to draw nearer to Maggie's bedside and touch her hand. "H-hiya, Maggie…c-can ya hear me?" he whispered, giving her appendages a firm squeeze. "It's me, Willie…now I know that we ain't never been much-a friends or anything, but I…I wanna be here for ya. That is…if you'll let me?"

Maggie, of course, didn't respond, her long lashes failing to flutter and the brilliant smile that had always bedazzled Willie never coming to cut across her rosy lips. The very notion of her never being able to smile again was nearly enough to bring the poor blonde to his knees, his bottom lip trembling as he placed his free hand over their already locked appendages and did something he never did – he prayed.

He prayed for all of Maggie's pain and affliction to melt away and leave her radiant and whole, again – he prayed for all of those who loved her to be strong in their grief – he prayed that whatever had caused her sudden ailment would get shot straight to Hell for all the misdeeds that it had so terribly committed, and above all, he prayed that Maggie would open her eyes again, and when she did, that she would willingly take him in her arms and allow him to love her. And _boy,_ did he love her. As far as Willie was concerned, he would give his life for her if he could, but now…

"Oh, God, _please_ let her wake up…_please"_ he moaned, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he leaned his head forward and rested it upon Maggie's soft bosom. The steady rising and falling of her chest brought a newfound hope to his tattered heart, but he still couldn't help but fear for the worst…

_"Will?"_

He gasped, glancing up into the sleepy gaze of the one woman whom would forever hold his fancy, his breath catching in his throat as he finally managed to squeak out in return, _"Maggie?_ I-is it really you?"

"Well of course it's me, Will! What a silly thing to say!" she exclaimed, reaching out a soft hand in order to cup the coarseness of his unshaven cheek. "And now that we've both survived, we can finally be together."

Willie felt as if he'd been struck into oblivion, his mouth now terribly dry as he ventured, "I…you…_what?"_

"Will!" Maggie exclaimed, thoroughly astounded, "What on earth has gotten into you? Were you _that_ sick?"

"Well, n-no, I-I just…um…"

"Never mind all that" she hurriedly cut in, bestowing Willie with a bewitching smile before pulling him in for a fierce embrace. "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

Willie knew that he should be relishing in all of this unexpected affection, really, he did, but why on earth did Maggie think she loved him? And _why_ did she keep calling him Will?

The moment he spotted the engagement ring on her left hand, however, he suddenly knew all the answers, the Willie that everyone had known immediately transforming into that of Will Hollingshead Loomis, a large grin now upon his lips as he leaned forward in order to kiss his fiancée.

At long last, the illicit couple were finally together…

**A/N:** Okaaay, although many seemed to like the last chapter as the ending, I didn't feel that it was complete enough, so this was what I came up with. Although it's VERY different from what my original concept was, I feel that it's better than what I had planned.

You see, my original intention was to have it all a dream, only to have Maggie wake up in a hospital bed (she's recovering from pneumonia) and discover Willie standing over her. Remembering how she and Will had been in her dream, she then pulls him in for a fierce embrace and makes him promise to never leave her side, again. Lame? Yes…which is why I went to the spirit-possessing, instead, esp. since it's more of a DS thing to do. :) Hopefully you're not confused! Thanks for sticking with me so long! ;0)


End file.
